100 Theme Challenge! Danny Phantom Style!
by Anne O'Brien
Summary: Some AU...don't worry, it's not too bad. This is another of those things that I'll do in the free time that I have all the time. Never. Ever. HAVE. FREE. TIME. Well, I'll do it anyway. What do the long-timers say? Now Playing? Now Playing: Theme 15- Green. Legends of the the Robin Hood-esque Green-Eyed Man swept throughout colonial America...
1. Theme 27- Test

**Theme 27- Test  
Summary: Danny experiences some test-ception.**

* * *

**5.) **_Why do you think Wells reduces his characters to careers or occupations rather than using their real names?_

Oh, I don't know, why don't you ask H.G. Wells yourself, Mr. Lancer?! Uggh. This is test is ridiculous. How am I supposed to know EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYTHING in The Time Machine? I mean, it was written over a thousand years ago. It's not like I can email the guy and ask him about his book. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's dead.

I glance up, and hope that Mr. Lancer isn't looking at me. He'll think I'm cheating and God knows I don't want to cheat on a test.

Everyone else seems to be doing absolutely _fine _on their tests, while I am struggling to even answer the first few questions. What? Don't chastise me! I read the book, I just couldn't focus on it well because every fifteen minutes my ghost sense would go off and it would some stupid ecto-puss or the Box Ghost or some other ridiculous ghost. Not hard to take down, but annoying as crap because they waste my time.

No, but Sam and Tucker studied as much as they could, knowing that we would have a huge quiz on this book, so I was left alone when it came to study groups. Absolutely alone.

Sure, they offered to help me, but of course, it was no good. I just can't focus worth a crap. Notta. Nothing.

But I guess the only thing left to do is get back to the test.

AND NOT CHEAT.


	2. Theme 43- Engaged

**Theme 43- Engaged  
Summary: In which I do not want to spoil anything for the short one-shot you are about to read.**

* * *

(Five years after Phantom Planet)

"How did you like dinner?"

"It was very nice Danny, thank you."

Danny had just taken me out to dinner at my favorite restaurant to ever be built, The Olive Garden. I loved the quiet atmosphere and being with Danny made it all the more better. He actually made himself look good for the outing, and I was not surprised. He had made an image for himself that he did, in reality, care what he looked like, and no longer wore just the same t-shirt and jeans every day. His hair was the same ruffled mess, but to be honest, I liked it that way. It was cute. He was cute.

"Anything for you, m'lady," he responded sarcastically. He was still in the same spirit as he was six years ago, the same Danny. Maybe a bit more mature, but only when the situation demanded it. The rest of the time, he cracked jokes and made people laugh.

He still did the Phantom gig, and I _was _surprised at this. I knew he liked being Phantom, but a twenty-year-old superhero who's been doing it since he was fourteen? Seems a bit incredulous. But I think he still does it so that he has insurance that he won't become Dan. He hasn't, and since he's twenty now, I don't really think he will. I never thought he would, but now I know for sure. I sound like a hypocrite.

We walked down the dark streets of Amity Park. It was safer than most places, and being with the town superhero made it even safer for me, so I wasn't worried. Tonight seemed a little colder for some reason, though. I shivered.

Danny noticed.

"Here, you want my jacket?" he says, not waiting for an answer and taking off his jacket anyway. He slips it around my bare shoulders and I wait for the heat to sink in. I soon stop shivering and Danny halts us, directly under a streetlight. I look around, wondering if there's any reason why he stopped. There's no cars coming that I can see, because the light from the lamp above hinders my vision farther than beyond its circular rays.

I look to Danny, confused. He smiles.

He walks in front of me, and kneels down on one knee. I dimly realize what's happening.

He pulls a box from his pants pocket and opens it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Samantha Manson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	3. Theme 14- Siren

**Theme 14- Siren**

**Summary: They say the Sirens are only limited to Greek mythology. **

* * *

The dictionary says that a "siren" is a seductively beautiful or charming woman, especially one who beguiles men.* This is what Daniel Fenton felt the new girl was. A siren in disguise.

Her name was simple...and beautiful at the same time. Samantha Manson. Course, the only person who was brave enough to call her Samantha was the teacher calling her name on the role call. Even she got a glare and Sam's harsh voice telling her sternly: "Call. Me. Sam."

Daniel, of course, was terrified of her, and mystified. She was a paradox, an extremely beautiful woman who played it off with her tomboyishness. Danny found this aspect of her stunning.

When his best friend, Tucker, made plans to flirt with her during lunch, Danny immediately became defensive of the girl he had never even talked to. His eyes turned to slits and his voice became gravelly.

"Samantha Manson is mine."

But Daniel couldn't keep up his angry facade for long, for Tucker is his best friend, his _only _friend, and Danny was smart enough to not let that pass him by.

At lunch, Sam looked as if she couldn't find a place to sit. Then she laid eyes on Danny's table. She walked over, very confidently, and sat down, not saying a word except for: "You guys actually seem cool. I'm Sam."

How could Sam find these two boys cool? They sat alone at their own table, while all the other tables were filled, giving Sam a reason to sit with them. Danny blushed contiguously.

"Tucker Foley, but you can call me T.F., as in Too Fine."

Tucker almost immediately began to flirt. Danny was too caught up in Sam's amethyst eyes to notice, he was about to fall into his lunchlady-produced lunch-thing when Sam caught his eye.

"And you are?"

"D-Danny F-F..." Daniel could only stutter. Sam was talking to him. Daniel had never been good with talking to females, except for his sister and mother, but every boy could do that. His fourteen-year-old hormonal brain was clouded. Too hazy for him to think enough to speak.

"Danny Ffff? That's an interesting name," Sam observes, grinning.

"His name's Danny Fenton, and I think he's got a thing for you," Tucker finished for Danny, and earned a glare from Danny. If looks could kill...

"Oh, does he? Well, I wonder what would happen if I had a thing for him?"

Daniel smiles at this, knowing something will happen between them.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could talk about it at the movies tonight?" Danny somehow works up the thoughts to say this, and he surprises himself with the date question.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll see you at eight, Danny Ffff," and with that, the siren was gone, leaving only two boys: one lovestruck and one dumbstruck.

* * *

* :D


	4. Theme 71- Mrs Fenton

**Theme 71- Mrs. Fenton  
Summary: Maddie takes a trip to the store with her son, and when they are recognized, all hell breaks loose.**

**Notes: Post-PP.**

* * *

"Mom, I don't want to go! Besides, something will probably happen and I'll ruin your day," my son complained to me. He really didn't feel like going to the Market with me, but I was determined to spend some time with him. Since the Disasteroid, he had been busy as a bee and I had not gotten to spend time with my only son. Plus, I had gotten out of my jumpuit and was actually wearing something that a normal mom would wear: One of those poofy white blouses and some flowy black dress pants with black flats. The pants reminded me of Jazz's teal pants that she loves, and I even wore the flats. She found it strange that I had copied her lower half's style.

"Danny, you need to spend some time with me, and I know you want to go, too. Now come on, let's go get in the GAV," when he stayed behind, whistling as if he didn't hear me, I said, "Come along!" and boxed his ears. "You may be the 'savior of the world' and such, but you're still my son and don't you forget it!" He sighed in defeat, and then he realized how much I was pulling on his ears and started saying "Ow! Mom, stop it! Ow!" I laughed, and put him in the GAV. He slumped in the chair, pouting.

It didn't take long to get to the Market, in other words, I flew. Danny's hands were white-knuckled on the passenger seat's arm rests and he grit his teeth as if waiting to turn the car intangible when I hit a car.

I loved going to the Market. It was open air, and the air today was beautiful. Not too hot and not too cold. I loved this weather. It was August and Autumn is my favorite time of the year. It fascinated me when the leaves changed color and fell to the ground and I got slap-happy while watching squirrels scuttle up trees.

"Mom, do you need me to go get something?" Danny asked me, bringing me out of my daydream. "Mo-oom?" my boy asked me, waving his hand in front of my face, frowning.

"Hmm?" I responded, "Oh, you can go get some of those organic blueberries your sister likes, if you want."

"Great. I'll find them. See you in a minute." he hopped out of the car, and walked into the busy Market. I loved him so much and I was so proud of him. He was my little hero, and no one was ever going to change that. Ever take him away from me.

The Portal accident had changed him in more ways than one. Beyond changing his DNA, it also made him develop a sense of responsibility, and therefore made him mature quickly. He was still immature and Danny-like, but he was also very compassionate and did what was best for the people. It wasn't hard to see when you looked at him. The way he held himself nowadays, it looks more and more like the way he holds himself when he fighting ghosts: proud and tall. His self-esteem is rising and with it, his confidence. He seems very certain of everything he wants to do these days, and he's actually very stubborn about it. Not like he's becoming a problem, it's just that I know when he wants to do or not do something.

As I walked through the Market, musing over my own thoughts and picking up what I needed as I passed it, I suddenly heard a voice in my ear. Disembodied.

"Psst! Mom! Psst!" my son's echoey voice calls in my ear.

"Danny! Stop that!" I whip around and swat at the empty air, earning a few looks from the people around me. I laugh awkwardly, clearing my throat and smoothing my blouse.

"Danny, are you still there?" I call lightly into the air, leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah, even after you ran your waving hands through my body. That _does not_ feel good, you know." Danny's voice comes to me, and he sounds irritated.

"Why did you come back to me? I thought you were getting blueberries."

"Oh, I got the blueberries. I got the BLUEBERRIES, Mom, but at a dire price."

"Oh, and what was that Danny?" I say ever-so-melodramatically.

"Shush. I was," I hear a noise that can only be described as Danny shivering, "...recognized."

I sigh. "Daniel Fenton, make yourself visible right now," I order , putting my hands on my hips.

"Ugghhh!" Danny grumbles as he makes himself visible.

"Now, give me the blueberries." He hands the blueberries over and I put them in my basket on my arm, "Oh, take this will you?" I give him the basket. He takes it, rolling his eyes.

"So, will you please tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was getting these blueberries right? Minding my own business, when over by some other fruit I didn't recognize -kiwis maybe- some girls were talking. All three of them had t-shirts with my logo on- OH MY GOD THERE THEY ARE!" Danny points behind me, and I turn around to see three girls about Danny's age looking around desperately, they spot Danny and me, and then they run over to us. I turn back to Danny, but he's already gone, running toward the bananas.

"Dan-" I facepalm," Neevverrrmind."

The girls run by me, but stop to turn around and wave to me, "Hi, Mrs. Fenton!" they say, and then start to pursue Danny again. I roll my eyes, smiling and return to seeing if the peach I had in my hand was any good.


	5. Theme 37- Powerless

**Theme 37- Powerless  
Summary: Danny wakes up to realize that he has no powers. But not only that, but his parents are *gasp* normal! And...who are his parents anyway?**

**Notes: Post-PP. (by the way, when I wrote this, I had no idea where it was going, so sorry if it's...strange...)**

* * *

But first a small word from the little people inside this authoress's head:  
**Felix: **Yes, yes I know we have been gone for quite a while, but don't worry, bro. We're still here.  
**Toby: **Yeah, we kind of hang out in the back of Anna's head and do our own thing. We inspire her, so we're still fulfilling our duties.  
**Felix: **You said "duty". *giggles*  
**Toby: ***facepalm*

(By the way, my mom just said both the names Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles sound "whack".)

* * *

"_Tucker! Thermos!" I yelled, and after my best friend failed to give me the thermos, "TUCKER! Sam?!" I turned from the ghost I was fighting. Was it a ghost? I couldn't really tell. It was all gray and blobbish. _

"_Sam? Tucker!" I yelled again. The wind I had not noticed before picked up, blowing my black hair in my face. Wait, black? Why would I fight a ghost as Fenton. I looked down to see the hazmat suit I had been wearing when I stepped into the portal: still mostly white with black gloves, belt, boots and collar. _

"_What?" I wondered out loud. _

_A maniacal laugh pierced my thoughts, and I jumped at the sound. Glancing up, I saw a tall figure, muscular and a cap billowing out behind in him in the breeze I could not feel. His eyes were glowing a deep red, an evil red. A red that I never want to see again in my life. _

"_Vlad?" I asked. Like Vlad would answer me. He's a creepy jerk. I was surprised to find him to answer me. But it wasn't Vlad. _

"_Close enough, _Danny Phantom_!" he sneered the name out like it was a virus in his mouth. Not him. Not here. I was certain I was going to die. _

_Dan stepped into a light that had appeared from nowhere, rose his glowing hand, and fired. _

"AHHH!" I bolted up in my bed, sweating. Wait, a bed? Wasn't I just...Oh, a dream. Try nightmare.

I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead, and noticed something was off. This was not my room, not even close. The walls were a deep, foresty green and yellow trimming was everywhere. My bedroom, and my bed for that matter, were _huge. _I immediately knew where I was.

"Vlad." I hissed. He had kidnapped me again in the hopes of making me his "son" or something. Apprentice of Creepiness. I don't quite know. No one really knows what goes on in his head.

I got up from my bed and stood next to my kind-sized bed. Normally I would be happy to find that I had just woken up in a huge room, on a king-sized bed, in...silk...pajamas? Okay. Well, they were black and that seemed familiar enough.

Looking around, I noticed a few more things. Like there was a MacBook on a desk in a corner with a corkboard that had all kinds of newspaper clippings on it.

"Challenger explodes in freak accident," I read off of one.

"MAN ON MOON!" blared another. In fact, all of the clippings had to do with space or the people who had something to do with it. NASA articles and other memorabilia littered the desk. Looking up, I saw models of spaceships and shuttles hanging from the ceiling. Apollo 13 and Endeavor among others were hanging above me like they were actually floating in the sky. I smiled, and just then, the door opened. I whipped around, taking a instinctive fighting stance to face Vlad.

"Honey! What are you-Are you alright? I heard a scream?" my mother's auburn hair smells like honeysuckle as she hugs me. I close my eyes and breathe through my nose slowly, savoring the well-known scent.

"Mom? I-I'm fine. Why are we at Vlad's house? Where's Dad?" I ask my mother, unwillingly pulling away from her embrace. She looks at me like I have the stomach flu.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she puts her pursed lips to my forehead, checking for a fever that's not there, "Vlad is your-"

"Madeline, is he alright? I heard a scream and then you ran up here." Vlad's voice emanates from behind my mother, and I put her behind me while she frowns.

"Honey, what're you doi-"

"Mom, he's going to try to kidnap you like he did me or hit on you, and to be honest, I don't know which is worse." I stand back in my fighting stance when I turn to face Vlad, who puts his hands up in surrender.

"Son, I don't know what's gotten into your head, but your mother and I just want to help you." my eyes turn to slits.

"_What did you just say?!" _I hiss, "My mom and I will _never _live with you! Ever, you sick, maniacal jerk! And I am _not _your son!" I added as a last word.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go." I will myself to transform to Phantom, and wait a few seconds. But nothing happens. I look down at my body and I know my face is contorted in confusion. I glance around for a mirror, find one, and run to look into it.

"Oh, God..." I say lightly, grabbing my hair. It's white. Snow white.  
"But...my eyes?" My eyes aren't a bright, glowing green like they normally are, they're a dull...human...green. Vlad. He did this to me.

"What. In. Hell. Did you do to me?!" I jump at Vlad, and he merely sidesteps calmly.

"Daniel, I did nothing to you. I have no idea what you're fretting about. I know you don't look normal, but you never have, so why are you reacting so strangely now?"

I rise from the green carpeted floor. "What are you talking about?" I square my shoulders, knowning that I can't win this fight. My mother looks at me with fright. I soften up at her stare. It scares me, makes me feel ashamed.

"Mom?" I say softly. Reaching through the air for her. She cringes back from my touch.

"Daniel, I never wanted to do this to you, but..." Vlad pulls out a belt that I dimly realize is the Specter Deflector. He puts it around my waist and pushes a button, effectively shocking me as the light fades from my eyes.

* * *

I awake on a examination table, gasping. Immediately I analyze my surroundings. Vlad's pink girly lab. Yeah, and just over there is the Ghost Portal. I couldn't escape through there I'd be falling forever because I can't fly.

My arms and legs are bound to the table with glowing green shackles. Why would Vlad put me in ghost-proof shackles if I'm not a ghost? Glancing down, I noticed another disturbing thing. Vlad had me in my Phantom hazmat suit. It wasn't emblazoned with my symbol, but it was my suit all the same.

"Vlad! What are you doing with me?!" I yell to the nothingness. There's no sound in the lab for a few moments, then Vlad _Plasmius _floats out of a doorway, carrying a syringe with some green liquid in it, smiling evilly.

"Ah, Daniel, so nice of you to join us. How's life?"  
"What are you planning, Plasmius?" I sneer, "And why do you have that ghost energy?"

"Daniel I am going to change you into a ghost! Of course, you won't know about it. I've been injecting you with my own ghost energy since the day you were born! You must understand, you were not born a half-ghost like me, and we can't have that now can we? So I decided I would make you one, against your will."

"You're _sick._" I start struggling against my bonds, but there's nothing I could do. I have only human strength.

"Yes, but also a genius. I accept it, Daniel, like you need to accept your fate as a ghost. Now, let me inject you. This is the last dose, that's why I left you awake. I want you to see yourself afterwards." Vlad easily holds my left arm down and injects me with his ghost energy. As the energy travels through my bloodstream, changing everything it touches.

I scream with the pain it brings, like a white fire scorching in my veins. It slowly makes its way to my still beating heart. When it enters it, my heart starts beating so fast, like heart attack fast, and I gasp for air, then suddenly, nothing. Not a sound. I feel like death. All I can see is blackness. Then slowly but surely, light comes to me.

I see Vlad standing over me, smiling.

"It is done, Daniel, you may stand." when I didn't rise as soon as he said that, he grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I groaned in pain, and fell to the floor. Vlad stooped down to me, and whispered something in my ear. I couldn't make it out, but it was something to the effect of, "You know, I'm only half ghost, but you, my boy, are a full ghost. Completely and utterly dead." I was livid and even more angering, I couldn't take it out on Vlad because I was far too weak. Somehow he had figured out a way to kill me without...killing me, I guess. I don't know. I also didn't have time to think about the details.

Suddenly a burst of power came to me, and I stumbled to my feet.

"You know, Vlad, this may not be the reality I'm used to, but you still made a terrible mistake making me a ghost," I informed him. He seemed confused. In all honesty, I was too.

"What are you talking about Daniel?"

"Obviously you don't realize what you've just done. Where I'm from, I'm _already half-ghost," _Vlad's eyes bulged, "But since you made me fully ghost here," I laughed, "Let's just say, once again, you've made a huge mistake. Maybe the worst of your life."

I floated a bit, "Oh, good..." I murmured.

"Well, I guess it's time to try out my new power, don't you think so..._Dad_?"I laughed, somewhat maniacally, and that scared the crap out of me. Then I rose my glowing hand, and fired.


	6. Theme 79- Mine

**Theme 79- Mine  
Summary: Sam's always been a bit possessive of Danny, but what happens when Paulina goes a bit too far?**

* * *

He walked next to me. As always. I really enjoyed it when he held my hand. He was the only one who could give me the butterflies or chillbumps like that. In other words, he was special. In more ways than one.

Danny walked down the hall with me, standing proudly on his feet. His shoulders square, and his eyes looking everyone he saw straight in the eyes. You see, today was the day after he told the world his secret. Everyone was staring, and I knew that was quite a lot of people to look back at. I followed Danny's example and did the same.

"Danny? You alright there?" I whispered to him. He looked down at me. When did he get a couple inches taller?

"I'm fine. What about you? You've got goosebumps," he smirked at me, while I glared at him.

"That's you doing this to me. It's you, Danny," I earned yet another smile. I needed to flirt with him more often if I get all this out of it. Danny and I were officially dating, so I could flirt with him all I wanted and not have to hide my feelings for him. He was all mine.

Danny seemed happy to have me as his own as well. He was smiling all through the night when we flew and I knew then that this was going to last forever. Through death and beyond.

We sat at our normal table, just like everyday, when suddenly, Tucker came running up, out of breathe. I instinctively leaned back, but Danny stayed right where he was.

"Tucker. What. Is. Wrong with you?" Danny asked, laughing. Tucker deadpanned.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Being mayor isn't easy you know!"

"Well, neither is being a superhero, but I handle it fine, you know."

I laughed, and Tucker glared at me, I shut up but when he looked away I grinned at Danny. He grinned back, snickering along with me. Danny's always been the type that can be conceited, but we don't blame him for it because we know he deserves a bit of conceitedness. Plus, he doesn't say things like that often, so when he does it's a surprise...and also a laugh, seeing as he normally pairs it with a joke of some sort. Even after having his secret revealed, Danny is still a stone wall.

"Well, superheroes don't have to deal with loads of paperwork to deal with."  
"Ah, but see, Tucker," Danny states with a slight accent, holding his index finger up, "Superheroes have to deal with evil supervillains on a daily basis." Danny smiles, knowing he's won.

Tucker thinks for a moment, then says"I think you got me beat there..."

Danny nudged me, "You're being awfully quiet, Sammy. What's up?" I blink for a moment, coming back to reality. I point into the distance.

"She's. Coming."

"Oh, no."

"I am going to die." Danny's head slams down on the table, a muffled "Ow." coming from the mess of black hair.

"No you're not, Danny, calm down. Even though I hate the woman -if she could be called that- with every cell of my being, I think you'll handle her fine. Also, you've got Tucker and me to back you up. Now look her in the eye and tell her what you think." I patted Danny's back and he rose slowly, looking at Tucker, who was nodding in agreement, and me in turn.

"Daaaannnyyyy!" Paulina's accented voice cooed. I immediately scowled. Just her voice conjures up terrible images. I shooed them out of my brain so that I could focus on the situation at hand.

"Hey, Paulina." Danny said, awkwardly, smiling even more so.

"Hi Sam, and Tucker, is it?" Tucker's mouth opened as if to say something, but Paulina cut him off. She leaned on the table, palms toward her body, and slowly slinked down to where her elbows were on the table and her head was resting on her hands. Her butt was high up the air and I'm sure one foot was up off the ground in a signature flirtatious stance.

"Soo, Danny, what're you doing?..." Paulina's eyes were half closed and she was smiling a bit, a master of the flirt. But thankfully, Danny wasn't buying it. And neither was Tucker, which to be honest, surprised me.

"Look, Paulina, I-I-really like you-"

"SO YOU'LL GO OUT WITH ME?!" my eyes bulged and I tried to stop her, but no words would come out of my mouth. For the first time in my entire life, I was tripped up by Paulina Sanchez. Danny's mouth hung open, and he looked at me, "DANNY FENTON AND I ARE DATING!" Paulina announced to the whole cafeteria, who was already staring at our table trying to see what would go down. Then, suddenly, something happened that made me want to vomit, smash my head into a locker, and back-hand a certain Sanchez all at the same time.

Paulina reached down, and before Danny could stop her, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and kissed him. Kissed him good, and I knew my face had turned as red as the ripest tomato.

Tucker looked at me, trying to analyze my reaction, knowing that I would kill Paulina right then and there. After it, Paulina gave me stupidest grin I have ever seen an Danny's sputtered and wiped his tongue with a napkin.

"That. Was. Disgusting," he muttered in distaste, "Tastes like shallow prep."

"What did you just do to my boyfriend?" I hissed at Paulina, slowly rising from my seat.

"_Your _boyfriend?! Try my boyfriend, you useless little whelp?" Since when did Paulina know the word whelp? Oh, well, she was going to get ripped to shreds unless someone held me back.

"Sam." Danny's voice came from below me, then he was standing next to me, he lightly put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me back down into my seat, "It's fine. Let her go. She's not worth your breath."

I allowed myself to seated, but I continued giving the smirking Paulina a death glare. Then I was surprised once more.

Danny stayed standing, and he spoke to Paulina in a level and calm tone that scared even me to death.

"If you. Ever. So much as come within five feet of me, Paulina Sanchez, I will personally put you in the hospital for a considerable amount of time. Normally I wouldn't hurt a girl, but I honestly don't think you qualify," Danny put a protective hand on my shoulder, using the other hand to point directly into a terrified Paulina's eyes, "Now, go. Leave me alone and never mess with me or my friends and family again."

Paulina walked the walk of shame back to her table, sniffling a little bit, and as soon as Danny came back into his seat, he looked me in the eyes, and kissed me. It felt so good, I had to kiss back and that few seconds is what reminded me that I was eternally blessed for having this boy as mine.


	7. Theme 56- Moon

**Theme 56- Moon  
Summary: The full moon shimmered and reminded him of the times when he was alive. **

* * *

The moon was shining bright the night he died. It was one of the only things he remembered about living. As if the moon had been the only thing that had mattered when he was alive. He remembered all the nights he had just sat and stared at the moon, numerous as they were. He remembered when it waned and it when it was new and full. Those nights when the moon was new were when he was the most lonely.

Death, they say, is supposed to be painless, and it was no different for him. He couldn't feel a thing. Nothing. He was completely numb. But with that numbness came a cold that he could not get out of his mind. The cold swept over him in the night, but the moon gave him hope. A shining beacon of light leading him to the sky, where he felt most at home.

Tonight he sat in a tree overlooking the graveyard where his body lay deep within the ground. The moon was full tonight, and nights like these were when he felt like he was meant to be. As he stared up at the moon, he heard a slight rustle coming from the area in which his singular grave sat. He furrowed his eyebrows, and leaned over a little bit to see the intruder. He did not remember anyone from his lifetime, but he saw some people come to see his grave. The words on it were indecipherable, so he did not know his own name. This person who had com to see him tonight struck something in his mind. A lost memory, forgotten for decades.

She held black poppies, the boy's favorite flower. They were melancholy, but beautiful at the same time. She, like the flowers in her hands, were solemn. Her face was bathed in the shadow coming from her hood.

She was tall and slender, and it took nothing out of her to bend down and set the poppies on his grave. She smiled at the grave as the patted the flowers. Mumbling, she walked away.

The boy became anxious to hear what she was muttering, so he hopped down out of the tree, light on his feet, and ran to a tree behind the woman. As he came toward her, the wind picked up, and she whipped around her hood falling off and her face now illuminated by the moon's soft rays.

The girl was beautiful. Her hair was black, but the boy could see gray streaks in it. She was not young, but she wasn't too old either. Maybe in her forties. Her eyes were large, round, and had the color of the brightest amethyst. Her eyes were wide at the threat of someone following her, but she looked ready to fight. She scanned the area for a moment, then her eyes softened.

"Danny?" she mumbled, looking around. The boy stayed quiet. He had not a clue who the "Danny" person , her eyes downcast, she turned the other direction and walked away.

Suddenly, her name came to the boy's mind. Like a whirlwind, he was blasted with a thousand memories, all of her. Of Sam.

"Sam!" the boy called out. The wind picked up some more, and as the boy followed her, he could tell that she was shivering.

"Sam!" he called again, but to no avail. Humans could not see or hear ghosts that had no reason to be in the human world. Danny was not a malevolent ghost, but he had not passed on, leaving him stuck somewhere in the middle of the human world and the mysterious aether.

He followed her through the graveyard and back to her car, and realized that he could not follow her anymore. He slumped on the ground, mumbling "Sam..." over and over, then he looked to the sky, at the moon, full and bright. He shimmered for a moment, a faint smile playing upon his lips, then disappeared in a flash of light.


	8. Theme 15- Green

**Theme 15- Green  
Summary: Legends of the the Robin Hood-esque Green-Eyed Man swept throughout colonial America, but when Sam encountered him for herself, she was unable to move. She was was spellbound.  
Notes: I'm not very good at writing third person, so excuse the suckiness of this chapter.  
**

* * *

The woman in the long, hot dress worked silently, her breath huffing out in warm, visible puffs. This winter was the coldest yet, and all of Jamestown was feeling the worst of it. Most thought we would not survive this winter. Sam thought otherwise. She believed in the old wives' tale of the Man in Green. Her own mother had told her of the wandering man, similar to another legendary character, Robin Hood. He brought supplies and rejuvenation for the settlers of Jamestown.

Sam finished her work, kneading bread, and slapped a jacket around her shoulders. She slowly opened the door to her wooden home, hoping her overbearing mother would not hear her leaving the house. She looked into the setting sun and smiled. She always enjoyed sunsets. The snow of the ground did not intrude her shoes, for the was wearing the boots that the men normally wore, and they did not allow for anything to enter their feet. Her stocking and thick dress kept her legs warm, but within minutes of walking, her nose was red and a cherry.

She went to the docks, where many interesting people came to the land. She once saw an old man with only one eye. He apparently lost it to a pirate when the old man was caught stealing some gold from the very people who stole it from its original owners. That, however, was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Nothing much had happened since that time, and she had been eagerly awaiting the next person to come that suited her fancy.

Her eyes fell upon a swashbuckler of a boy, his grunting heard from even her position. He was trying to lift a large sack of coffee beans from the boat, but wasn't having much luck doing so. She walked over to the boat, earning a few stares on the way, for a woman was not normally seen helping a man with something that was usually a man's job. Her hands fell upon the boy's and she pulled whit all her might to help him heave the bag into the small wheelbarrow he was tugging along with him. The sudden amount of help made his hat fall off and he stared incredulously at Sam, who grinned.

"Why, that was mighty heavy! How did you pull that onto the barrow?!" the boy's voice sings like the wind. It makes Sam's heart flutter. Upon looking up, her heart almost seizes to beat at the sight of the boy. His hair was dark as the darkest night Sam had ever seen. It was endless; the depth limitless. His eyes told a million stories of things she had not seen. Had not experienced. They seemed to glow, their bright blue illuminated something in Sam that had not stirred for many years, and would never stir again after seeing him. His features were soft and his hands were just as much so, unlike most the men that frequented the docks, whose hands were always callously hard. Surprisingly, the boy smelled like lavender.

"Umm, I-I have no..." Sam trailed off, and the boy smiled, laughing under his breath. He held out hand to Sam, and she blinked and took it, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm Daniel, but most call me Danny. You are...?"

"I'm Samantha," Sam replied, coming to her senses, "But you better call me Sam." Danny laughed and nodded, but then he went back to his work. Sam sat and waited for him to talk to her, for in those times, it was disrespectful for a woman to speak to a man first. Even though Sam did not believe this, she sat still anyway, lightly tapping her foot.

Danny looked up to her, "Oh, don't tell me you're one of those women who do _everything _their husband says. You can talk to me without being spoken to, Sam. I won't slap you or anything. I'm humane. Unlike those other men, who barely deserve the title of 'man'." Danny looked to a group of other men about their age, which Sam assumed was nineteen, for that was her age. Sam sighed in relief at Danny's latest words.

"Thank you, Danny. I think I like you, you know that?" Danny smiled. He leaned up, stretching his back, then wiped his forehead.

"I'm obliged to, Sam." the boy glanced up at the sky, in which the sun was almost set, the quickly pulled a watch out of his pocket. He gasped when he saw the time, then told Sam bye very quickly, left his barrow on the docks and jogged off into town. To where, Sam did not know.

She sighed, knowing she would probably never see him again, but knowing that she had met him, and known him for enough time to know his character, was enough for her. She walked back through town with the thought in her mind to see where he went.

* * *

**~-~-~-~-~-|Line here guys! Okay, I'm gone.|****-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

Back at home, so it seemed, was consistent with "back to work". They pretty much meant the same thing. Sam had long since figured this out and accepted it. Even though she didn't believe it, men thought a women's place was in the kitchen. So they worked in the kitchen.

Sam's mother chastised her for sneaking out, and when she asked where she went, Sam lied and said to the marsh to look at the sea. It was a half-lie, for Sam did go to look at the sea, but that was not the only thing she went to go look at.

Danny stayed on her mind throughout the rest of the day. His eyes were bored into the back of her mind, and as hard as she tried, she could not get them to leave. Danny's presence simply wasn't going to stop pestering her. In all honesty, Sam hoped that Danny thought about her, too. Sam was already betrothed, for at eighteen most women were married off, but Sam's fiancé was late in making his way to America. Sam was glad of this fact.

Sam looked out the window above the basin at which she was working. It was nighttime already. _How time flies_, Sam thought and went to her mother to inform her that she was going out to the well to retrieve this night's water. Her mother agreed and Sam remembered that her father would not be home tonight. Or any other night in the near future. He returned to Europe to retrieve the rest of their belongings and would be gone until the spring. Sam smiled at this fact. The man was not her biological father, but her step-father, and he was horrid. He treated both her mother and she like dirt. That was the times, though. Women were inferior.

She slung a coat around her shoulders and threw on some boots. No socks. This was a quick trip, and the well was right outside her house.

Sam shivered when she stepped outside; she was inadequately clothed for the temperature. Her breath showed, and she stepped lightly as if that would make a difference in her body heat. She knew it would not, but it was only human nature to step lightly in snow.

As she was lowering the metal pail, which did not have a pleasant effect on her uncovered hands, she heard a slight sound just outside her field of vision. A white streak appeared and then disappeared just as fast as it had emerged. Sam frowned, then called out, "Who's there?" In those times, people in general were safer from other people, but there were still freaks out there. Sam was fearful but defiant.

Slowly, a pair of glowing eyes materialized out of the darkness. Sam's heartbeat immediately sped up. I could be a wolf, cougar, or some other dangerous animal that could kill Sam. She quietly backed up, never taking her eyes off the other pair.

"No. It's...It's alright." a voice, not Sam's, but still familiar, called out. A male human figure revealed itself to Sam and she gasped.

The character was clothed in black and white, however black dominated his entire outfit. The next couple of things Sam noticed, and they were the most eery. The boy's hair was stark white. His eyes a bright green. One of his hands was held out in a calming position. He was trying to tell Sam that he was no threat.

"The Green-Eyed Man..." Sam breathed, one hand over her mouth. The water pail lay abandoned at the bottom of the well.

"Kind of, I guess. But look, I gotta go..." the boy said, then disappeared into the darkness without a word. The wind whispered his name. Sam's heart didn't slow down for minutes, and those minutes were spent standing dumbfounded in the cold. She looked like a woman trying to get frostbite. She shivered once more and brought her glassy eyes into focus. Next to the well lay a little gift from the Green-Eyed Man.

She went to go pick it up, pulling her water bucket up as well. She took a bite of the soft bread, savoring the flavor. The best part about the bread, she thought, was the lavender smell that accompanied the sweet taste.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there you go! Umm, I hope you liked how I ended it, and as a reminder, I hate writing in third person, so yeah...It may suck a bit more than usual...OH AND HEY! I'm a beta now, so if you want me to help you with any documents or anything, I would be happy to help.  
**

**See you next time.**


End file.
